


Dreaming of you

by Wolfsmilch



Series: You're My Best Friend [5]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Dream Logic, Dream Sex, Flirting, Giant Spiders, Interspecies Relationship(s), Not Accurate Spider Biology, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Kink, Sleeptalking, Spider Sex, monster kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: Want you, yes I doBet you never knew itThink you'd suit me fineWant you all the time





	Dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> I told you this was gonna be bad. Don't ask why. I don't know.
> 
> (Dream logic overrides accuracy.)

“Oh, ha-ha yes, I do that sometimes. Did I… uhm, what did I say?”

“Ha-ha just, you know…,” Patrick giggled, letting the sentence hang in the air like a loose thread of silk.

David felt his face heat up, the slowly fading memory of his dream and his compromising position when waking up giving him a pretty good idea of what he might have said.

“What did you dream about? Come on, you can tell me.”

David closed his eyes, trying to hold on to the last scraps of his dream, ordering the short moments that were left: Patrick above him, the sensation of countless ... did he imagine hands on his body? Human hands, holding him and touching him. He tried to remember if his mind really turned Patrick into a human. No, he also remembered feeling his spider body wrap around him from behind, cradling it in long limbs, the soft underside of his body nestling against his.

Suddenly, another flash of his dream hit him. David sees his own body before him, like watching a stranger being held in Patrick’s arms, hanging in the air, naked and small, this human creature seems vulnerable and soft, but when he looks closer, the vulnerability vanishes.

The David in front of him is loud and determined, he pants, lust and excitement distorting his flushed face, his spread legs and his arching back let his rear jut out invitingly.

“Oh, Patrick, please,” the David in his dream moans, “I really need you.”

The spider laughs and tightens the grip around his arms and legs so his body is pulled flush against Patrick’s abdomen. Now something enormous begins to enter his body, but David couldn’t remember seeing what is was, only the sensation of it in his dream comes back to him. The structure feels normal at first, thick yes, but Patrick simply pushes further, and the mysterious shape slips deep inside. More and more of the spider’s body seems to follow, filling and stretching him beyond anything he thought possible, his body yielding to the intrusion without protest.

His dream-self feels only pleasure, eagerly pushing back, howling and pleading for more, the physically improbable act of sharing his body with a creature like Patrick only adding to his arousal.

Everyone was afraid of Patrick. He had heard them talk about how scary he looks and moves, and how creepy his voice was, but the power he radiates was enough to sends chills down to David’s bones.

The same voice is moaning his name now, the same strong limbs hold him up effortlessly, the massive body blocks out everything from the outside world, as the spider claims every inch of his body.

David tried to hold on to the dream, to see the end of this fantasy that his own imagination had spat out for him, but suddenly the memory turned hazy and slipped out of his grasp. He opened his eyes again and saw Patrick still looking at him expectantly.

“I-I dreamt of you... and me. We... uhm...”

“Yes?” The spider asked curiously, determined to drag every last word out of his new friend. “I don’t know if telling you this helps,” he grinned, “but I do find you very attractive.”

“Ah, really? Uhm, I mean thank you.” He paused, his bottom lip quivering before he broke down. “Argh, I can’t! I’m sorry but I’m not good with any of this.”

“It’s okay, I was just teasing you! I’m the one who’s sorry. I-I just saw that you seemed to, uh-hum, enjoy cuddling and you said my name in your sleep. Also I was really hoping last week wouldn’t be a one-off...”

“No, I... I would like that, too.”

“Oh, wonderful!” Patrick leaned down and gently bumped his head against David’s chest, who let out a relieved sigh before scratching Patrick’s neck.

The spider purred. “Oh, and your moans were so beautiful, I would love nothing more than to hear them again.”


End file.
